


Mouth Full of Rain

by Zilo



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, M/M, POV Jacob, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 05:41:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10678845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zilo/pseuds/Zilo
Summary: Jacob remembers Bella's funeral and confronts Edward with rage, grief and power games.





	Mouth Full of Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Found this on my computer from 2009, always fun to share short fandom fics. Challenge prompt was the word "Name"

 

It was raining the first time I put my lips on yours. I thought it might wash out the scent. But it didn’t. You burned me all the way through.  
  
Your mouth was shockingly cold and it made me I think of _her_. How could she stand kissing someone so cold? Why had she ever picked you instead of me?  
  
_Bella. Bella. Bella._ This started over a girl. Not just any girl but the love of both of our lives, the one that was lying six feet under in a box.  
  
“Jacob.” You say my name like it will stop me, like I don’t know what I’m doing and you can wake me up from some nightmare. The nightmare was watching the funeral, people wearing black standing in tight circles with sad faces, crying on each other. It was a beautiful day. The sun was shining at Bella’s funeral and not a Cullen was in sight.  
  
The sky is navy today and lightening ripples across it as the rain comes down in sheets and soaks us through. _Edward Cullen._ You were near to impossible to track down, the Cullen’s mansion standing tall and empty. I followed your scent up and down the mountain, tracking you back and forth until I found this meadow. I left town for only a summer and return to a place of such emptiness.  
  
I curl my fingers into your hair and pull back hard. You let me twist your neck into an awkward angle. I didn’t expect you to let me get away with that kiss and I’m shocked into pushing you farther and taking more. I run my teeth viciously up and down your throat. _Why you? Why did she pick you?_ It’s all I can think of and I want to sink my teeth into your neck completely. I realize you want it too and that’s why you’re letting me touch you. You can read the boiling anger swirling in my brain and you’re hoping I’ll snap and kill you.  
  
“Don’t say my name.”  I grit out through clenched teeth.   _Murdering parasite._  
  
You scowl and try to twist out of my hold but you’ve been too passive up until now and I’ve completely got the upper hand. I crush your wrists together behind your back and feel the bones grating against each other. You don’t even wince.  
  
_Murderer._ My thoughts always hurt you more then my strength. I try to replay the funeral in my head for you. Give you a piece of what you missed.  
  
In a defeated hoarse whisper you say; “She’s not dead.”  
  
I can see my own reflection in your black eyes as you stare back at me. You look completely miserable and hope flares up inside of me.  
  
“What you saw wasn’t the truth. It’s what she wanted. The Volturi... they came for her.”  
  
“How the fuck-“  
  
“She wanted to go. She wanted to leave I had to help her. It was her choice.”  
  
“She would never do that!” I speak the words in a rush but I know you’re speaking the truth. I can see it reflected in you, the dark hungry torture in your eyes. You gave her everything you had and it wasn’t enough to keep her. You shared your curse with her, made her like you and now you’re alone.  
  
Alone, like me.

 


End file.
